<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laundry day by stripteas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633815">Laundry day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripteas/pseuds/stripteas'>stripteas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Day 4: videogames, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Laundry day, Light Bondage, M/M, Mario Kart, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Puns &amp; Word Play, Shower Sex, Strip Games, Stripping, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Sex, Videogames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripteas/pseuds/stripteas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's laundry day and Sylvain and Felix play a game of strip MK to decide whose turn it is to do the laundry.<br/>Spoiler alert: they don't end up doing the laundry.<br/>Written for Sylvix week 2020 day 4: videogames</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laundry day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya!<br/>This fic came from <a href="https://twitter.com/nikobynight">Oliver's</a> beautiful mind, and we decided to make a collab out of it. <a href="https://twitter.com/nikobynight/status/1309199200589021184?s=20">Here</a> you can find the awesome art he did for this fic.<br/>Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s not allowed!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then why was I able to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix kept on looking at the screen, where a joyous Rosalina waved at the crowd, the scoreboard showing the final results of the race. He saw Browser – his avatar – in sixth place, right behind Isabelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lost to fucking Isabelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cheated, that’s why!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain nudged him with his shoulder, “Just admit your defeat now and I’ll help with the ironing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was laundry day and Sylvain insisted it was Felix’s turn to do it, despite Felix being sure he’d done it last week. Instead of arguing like decent people or tossing a coin, they decided to settle their dispute over a game of Mario Kart, which Felix had just pathetically lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to winning until you pulled that damn blue shell on me. I demand a best of three!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain was ready to give up and do the laundry himself. Why did they have to wait to do it until they had no clean clothes? He felt revolted at the idea of not having a spare shirt other than the one he had been wearing for the past three days. What if it got dirty?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got dirty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best of three…” he murmured, mostly to himself than to Felix, “What if instead we had some more fun with it and went for strip Mario Kart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strip. Mario Kart,” Felix said it as if the words were some vegetables of unknown origin and he was tasting them for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with every lost race you lose a piece of clo—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can guess how it works.” Felix snapped and quickly grimaced at how aggressive he sounded. He still had issues with controlling his tone of voice, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, sweetheart. You can make it up to me later” Felix felt Sylvain’s arm around his shoulders and the warmth of his breath as he gave Felix’s temple a light kiss, “So, you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix took a moment to think it over. He didn’t have plans for the day, and more matches gave him still a bigger chance at winning than only one. The incentive of having Sylvain strip in the process wasn’t bad, either. He wondered if he could somehow convince his boyfriend to go all the way down to the laundry in only his boxers by the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Are we picking the tracks randomly or going for cups?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I was going for the former,” Sylvain put a finger on his own mouth in thought, “but cups could spare us time. Plus, that way we don’t risk going two times on the same track. Yeah, let’s do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egg Cup,” Felix said without missing a beat. Out of the two of them, he played the most – he was the one to buy the switch in the first place – so there was no way Sylvain would have enough experience to beat him in both Dragon Driftway and Mute City. Besides, the latter was one of Felix’s favourite tracks. Egg Cup was definitely his strong point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain chuckled, “I see you know where to blow. Let me think it over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that an innuendo? Knowing Sylvain, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain took his time looking over the cup selection before going for the Special Cup. It was expected. Sylvain wasn’t a terrible player, but he was bad enough to make pushing other players off Rainbow Road his number one strategy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tossed a coin to choose the order and started with Sylvain’s choice. That meant starting with Cloudtop Cruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s a good time to tell if you’d rather just do the laundry,” Sylvain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I’m the Lord of Mario Kart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You want to lose your clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your dignity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it, Rosalina! Rainbow Road is my home turf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns a loud cackle from Sylvain, who leans over just enough to kiss Felix on the jaw. That’s when Felix notices Sylvain’s bare wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strap on. I won’t have you throwing the joycon across the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Safety above all.” Sylvain was unable to suppress the laugh in his voice, “Though by now you should know well that I don’t need to ‘strap on’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curse Felix’s poor choice of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curse his poor judgement, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain won the first match, surprising Felix by cutting the corners through the leaves near the end of the track and surpassing him just before the end of the race. When did he learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having lost one of his socks to that, Felix was quick at re-gaining points in the following two matches, where he had a quick hand at dodging skeleton turtles in Bone-Dry Dunes and the various traps in Bowser’s Castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Sylvain took off – or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped</span>
  </em>
  <span> off– was his shirt. He didn’t even do it in a sexy manner, but just hurled it aside as soon as it was off. It must have really made him uncomfortable to have it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, our avatars and us have a lot in common,” Sylvain said during the short break in which he took one sock off, emphasizing his relief by wiggling his toes in front of Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re the damsel in distress and I’m the bad guy that steals your stuff?” Felix asked. Even now he was wearing Sylvain’s old trackies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sylvain’s smile betrays his words, “It’s because when you least expect it, I’m going to crush you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite them being playful, Felix would have lied if he said that statement didn’t make him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix lost his other sock in Rainbow Road, as expected. Not only was Sylvain a goddamn pusher, but he also managed to cut through part of the track by jumping off the split track and landing on another side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next came Yoshi Circuit, where Sylvain kept on making it through the waterfall shortcut before Felix and even cut a corner a few times. Felix reluctantly took his trousers off after losing that match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was going on and why did Sylvain know these tricks all of a sudden?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix worried his lip as he prepared for the next track – Excitebike Arena – when a pair of hands grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back, until his back collided with Sylvain’s broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Sylvain positioned Felix on his lap, “I can’t risk you getting too cold now, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s breath hitched as his ass brushed against Sylvain’s crotch, against his hardness, “Well somebody’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he had any dignity left to lose, anyway. Besides, it made Sylvain laugh, so what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not yet.” Sylvain held him a little tighter and whispered his next words so close to Felix’s ear that it tickled, “So let’s get you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better get Sylvain naked as soon as possible so the game’s over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only one thing in mind, he managed to steal Sylvain’s other sock. Despite Sylvain having a sudden knowledge of the tracks’ shortcuts, there was no way he could skip any part of the course in the Arena, so Felix took advantage of it and made sharp turns to gain enough time and ensure the first place, despite all attempts of sabotage with ink and bananas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to keep you warm when you’re taking all the clothes off me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you weren’t a natural stove,” Felix retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were, then why are you not hot and bothered yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Felix was very bothered. The hot part of it was still on its way, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s finally time for Felix to turn the tides in Dragon Driftway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides both having their underwear still on, Sylvain was left with his trousers while Felix was in his shirt. If he played his cards right, Felix should have been able to win by the end of the tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragon Driftway was considered one of the hardest tracks with its myriads of turns and slopes in the road. There were two shortcuts in it, but they were hard to go through unless you had quick reflexes and knew when to boost. There was no way Sylvain would take the risk of using them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the first lap Felix was quick to seize first place. As expected, Sylvain stayed on the road and didn’t do anything risky. It would have been hard to do so anyway, given that he had taken great interest in Felix’s neck and was keeping his mouth busy on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think your cheap tricks are going to make you win?” those words weren’t very convincing when the strain in Felix’s voice was evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Sylvain’s hot breath ghosted over the side of Felix’s face as he bit lightly onto the smaller man’s earlobe, eliciting the tiniest gasp, “If they won’t, at least I had some fun. Isn’t that more important than winning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t answer, trying his best to keep his eyes on the screen and head in the game. Despite that, he couldn’t shut out the sound of Sylvain’s amused tone and the chuckle that reverberated down Felix’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Car, motor, wheel, arrows…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix tried to conjure up words related to driving and ignore Sylvain’s continuous teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gear stick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gear stick? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he blame himself, though? When Sylvain’s arousal was pressing so nicely against him, twitching every time Sylvain tensed up, filling Felix’s mind with the filthiest thoughts of what they could be doing instead of battling for who is going to do the laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Felix couldn’t let dick ruin his match. Was he really that desperate that he’d allow that? Perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the last lap, Felix fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even while doing anything risky. He only took too sharp a turn and ended up falling. The loss of time was enough for Sylvain and a few others to surpass him, causing him to lose the match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would gladly do that to you, but alas, I can’t take my clothes off unless you win.” as he talked, Sylvain released Felix from his embrace to allow him to take another item of clothing off: his briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s glare wasn’t very convincing, especially as he sat back with his ass snugly on Sylvain’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had a chance at winning. It would just take him more than one match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lord of Mario Kart has it rough today, eh?” despite not facing him, Felix could hear the smug smile in that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you rough, alright.” Felix pressed against him, revelling in the way Sylvain tried to mask his groan as a tiny cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were to play dirty, Felix would do it dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even try to make his movements subtle as he grinded and pressed against Sylvain as soon as the race started, not suppressing his moans and even allowing himself to be louder than what he would usually be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was going to lose, he would drag Sylvain down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t this track called Mute City? And yet you’re being so loud.” Sylvain’s voice was tight, as if he had to catch his breath after a run. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing!” Felix wasn’t quite sure whether he was acting or not at this point. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want the teasing to stop on Sylvain’s end, “I can’t take it anymore. I need…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, kitten? What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pet name made Felix arch his back in reflex, and the loud moan was genuine this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need my cock, right?” Sylvain’s dark chuckle made Felix’s whole body shiver, “And you think I’m going to give it to you if you plead enough? You underestimate me, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh. You can’t get it unless you win. These are the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let out a desperate sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be agony, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last lap and Felix is leading. Sylvain is not far enough behind not to be a threat, but he stays back. Felix does his best to send back all possible attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t manage to reach the finish line before Sylvain presses him down onto his back, hands on either side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you some.” Sylvain lunged at him with a hungry kiss before continuing, “I was waiting for you to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did that mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand Sylvain pushed his trousers down to reveal his bare cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tricky bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you stop wearing pants?” Felix asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a while. I really thought you would’ve noticed before. But enough talk,” oh no he wasn’t going to… “have at you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix couldn’t believe Sylvain quoted Castlevania in the middle of foreplay, neither did he believe that Sylvain was just using the wrist strap of the joycon to keep Felix’s hands tied above his head. It was ridiculous, yet despite that Felix was still very much aroused, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a nerd,” he said, and let out a groan as Sylvain bit into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pot calling the kettle black, I see.” Sylvain’s mouth trailed down, ghosting over Felix’s still covered torso to the hem of his shirt, “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pulled his knees up to allow him easier access. It was enough of a confirmation for Sylvain to dip between Felix’s legs and put that clever tongue of his to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Felix’s body so well, inside and out, that it didn’t take him long to have his boyfriend thrashing around against his mouth and fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Sylvain murmured against Felix’s hole, “always so pliant for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S- Syl</span>
  <em>
    <span>vain</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Felix’s legs were quivering, his chest spasming with sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, kitten. Are you close?” Sylvain interrupted his ministrations to take a better look at his boyfriend’s face, his pretty face flushed and his eyes half-lidded, his pupils so dilated that his irises were only thin golden rings, “Want to come on my cock? Is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix bit his lip and nodded hastily, “mhhyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smiled. Felix was lovely when he expressed his needs so openly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” he tilted Felix’s chin up for a kiss, soft and chaste in contrast with their current situation. He took hold of Felix’s hip with one hand while he took himself with the other, stroking himself a few times before lining with Felix’s entrance and pushing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh, it was bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain almost didn’t hear Felix’s loud wail as he buried himself to the hilt. He even had to stop and catch his breath, as Felix was so warm and tight around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view underneath him didn’t help much with that, either. Felix was downright beautiful, his hair messy and out of his ponytail, his gaze loving, the oversized shirt ridden up to show his slim waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain could have come on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But winners come first, so Felix was the priority now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took hold of Felix’s hips before pulling back almost completely and slamming back into him. He couldn’t suppress the moan that came out of his mouth, in unison with Felix’s. He pulled and pushed again and again, their cries and moans getting ever louder and higher, a symphony of love, primal and raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix came with Sylvain’s name on his lips, chanting it as the other man continued to fuck into him, joining with Felix’s own name as his hips quivered and pushed down one last time before toppling over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them was sure of how long they had been asleep. It could have been minutes or hours, it didn’t matter. Felix couldn’t have cared less, not when Sylvain’s head was resting on his chest, their hips lodged still, the two of them high on each other’s love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes just listening to each other’s breathing, Sylvain spoke, “Shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix murmured a half “yes” before Syvlain got up to release his wrists. Felix could have done it himself, but it was nice having Sylvain taking care of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their time in the shower, washing and rinsing each other’s hair, massaging sore muscles in between kisses. It didn’t take long until they brought each other to the edge again, grinding and palming against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they came out, Felix eyed the laundry pile in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it together,” Sylvain sensed the worry in his boyfriend. The idea of having to dress in dirty clothes to make it to the laundry wasn’t so nice, though, “I’ll keep my bath robe on, though. I have no intention of putting back that damned shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix burst out laughing, and Sylvain’s heart fluttered at the sweet sound.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>HUGE thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/pillver">Lissa</a> for betaing ❤ ily ;D<br/>If you feel like sharing this fic on twitter, you can retweet my post <a href="https://twitter.com/stripteas13/status/1309199419800158212?s=20">here</a><br/>Leave kudos or comments to let me know how you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>